Eine Nacht wie keine andere!
by ArtemisOriza
Summary: Kyoko und Ren kommen gerade von einer Aftershowparty ins Hotel zurück. Aufgrund eines ungewöhnlichen Problems von Kyoko entwickelt sich die Nacht für beide unverhofft aber gut ;-


_Aloha!_

_Dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von OrizaNinne und EagleVision1999!_

_Zu unserer Verteidigung: Es war drei Uhr morgens, als wir diese Geschichte geschrieben haben, wie waren zwei doofe Hühner und haben schon viele Geschichten gesehen, wo Ren und Kyoko zwar zusammen waren oder sogar Kinder hatten, aber nie eine Lemon gesehen! Da haben wir uns spontan gedacht: Das müssen wir ändern!_

_Und hier ist das Ergebnis! _

_Wir hoffen, ihr findet das Lesen genauso lustig, wie wir das Schreiben!_

_GLG  
_

_OrizaNinne und EagleVision1999_

_PS: Wir wissen zwar nicht, ob das möglich ist, aber vielleicht könnte uns tatsächlich jemand ein Kommie hinterlassen?_

**Skip Beat! Eine Nacht wie keine andere**

Kyoko stand da und seufzte. _So sieht also eine Aftershowparty aus! Sind die alle hübsch! Irgendwie komme ich mir vor wie eine Prinzessin auf einem Ball! Obwohl ein Ball vielleicht ruhiger ablaufen würde, _dachte sie während sie sich ausruhte und dem bunten Treiben zusah. Der Tanz mit Tsuruga-san war sehr anstrengend gewesen.

Ren stand an der Wand gelehnt hinter Kyoko. Er war sehr überrascht, dass sie sich so ohne Weiteres bereit erklärt hatte mit ihm zu tanzen, obwohl auch ruhigere Stücke dazwischen waren und sie eigentlich noch nie getanzt hatte. Sie hatten einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten gehabt, aber auch das war glücklicherweise schnell überwunden worden, obwohl ihre Trotteligkeit schon lustig sein konnte. Er war froh, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, denn sonst hätte sie die Art Blick bei ihm gesehen, von dem er wusste, dass jedes andere Mädchen sofort dahinschmelzen würde. Selbst wenn Kyoko ihm in die Augen sehen würde, würde sie es wahrscheinlich eh nicht bemerken, aber so war es ihm lieber.

Außerdem genoss er die Aussicht auf ihre Rückansicht, während er so an seinem Drink nippte.

Er hatte gewisse Vorbehalte gehabt den Abend komplett mit ihr zu verbringen, weil er befürchtete, dass auch außerhalb des Sets und LME Gerüchte um eine Beziehung der beiden aufkommen würden. Aber letztendlich war der Wunsch, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, stärker gewesen.

Es war ja doch etwas Besonderes, so eine Aftershowparty. Schließlich war ihr neuester Film überaus erfolgreich gewesen, sodass sie für einige Preise nominiert worden waren.

Er wäre fast hintenrübergefallen als er sie so fertig gestylt für die Verleihung gesehen hatte und hatte alle Mühe gehabt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie trug ein in sommerliche Grüntöne gehaltenes Kleid, dessen Träger in ihrem schmalen Nacken zusammen gebunden waren. Die im Rücken zusammengehakte Korsage betonte ihre schlanke Figur und ließ einen verführerischen Teil ihres Rückens frei. Ren hatte bei diesem Anblick Mühe, seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten. Der Ausschnitt ging zwar nicht so weit hinunter, dass er irgendwas hätte sehen können, aber dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob sie darunter eigentlich Unterwäsche trug. Neben dem Ausschnitt wurde sein Blick noch von dem Rock gefangen genommen, dessen Schlitz natürlich bis zur oberen Mitte des Oberschenkels ging. Er fragte sich allen Ernstes ob Rory sie so angekleidete hatte, nur um ihn zu foltern.

Während Kyoko in die Menge blickte, glitten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu einem Thema zurück und dieses stand im Wesentlichen hinter ihr. Sie war unglaublich fasziniert von ihm. Sie hatte ihn noch nie mit einem Anzug so leger gesehen; Er hatte die Jacke ausgezogen, die Kravatte leicht gelockert und die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet. Zudem waren die Ärmel ein kleines Stückchen hochgekrempelt. _Ist ihm warm?_

Eigentlich hatte sie längst gemerkt, was sie für ihn fühlte, aber dennoch wollte sie es sich nicht recht eingestehen, da es doch nie funktionieren würde. Sie war davon überzeugt, sie währe die letzte Person, die für Tsuruga-san in Frage käme. _Dabei weiß ich von allen Frauen hier sicher am meisten von ihm, _dachte sie trotzig.

Am liebsten wäre Kyoko noch viel mehr mit ihm zusammen, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Es gab sogar einige Kolleginnen auf die sie richtig eifersüchig war...

In diesem Moment war es gerade Ren, der sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Sollen wir langsam?", fragte er mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. „Es ist schon nach vier."

Überrascht blickte sie auf die Uhr. „Ehh, so spät schon?! Dann wird's wirklich höchste Zeit."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel.

Kyoko stand vor einem gewaltigen Problem. Es war halb fünf. Alle schliefen. Und sie kam nicht aus ihrem Kleid raus. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht. Als sie eingekleidet wurde hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass, wenn sie zurückkäme, alle potentiellen Kleidöffner (das soll heißen die Mädchen, die mit ihr zusammen bei der Preisverleihung waren, Miss Menno und Momose-san) schon schlafen würden. Es war auch eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen so lange zu bleiben, aber dann hatte sie wegen Tsuruga-san die Zeit vergessen.

Sie stand also unschlüssig vor dem Bett, in dem Miss Menno sehlig schlief, und wusste nicht weiter. Sie wecken konnte sie eigentlich nicht, aber die ganze Nacht in dem Kleid ausharren ging auch nicht. Was also tun?

„Meine Liebe...?", flüsterte sie zaghaft. „Könntest du vielleicht aufwachen? Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Von Kotonami-san kam nicht die kleinste Reaktion.

Sie stupste sie leicht an. „Miss Menno?..." Auch darauf bekam sie keine Reaktion; nichtmal ein Murren.

Wieder stand sie unschlüssig da. Vielleicht sollte sie in Momose-sans Zimmer rüber gehen und gucken, ob sie noch wach war; Eine gewisse Möglichkeit bestand immerhin.

Ren wollte eigentlich nichts anderes tun, als die frische Nachtluft auf der Hotelterasse zu genießen um die Hitze zu vertreiben, die Kyoko in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Der Balkon schien dazu nicht auszureichen. Nicht im Traum hätte er daran gedacht ausgerechnet diese Person jetzt im Flur zu treffen.

Kyoko stand vor ihm, immer noch in dem Kleid, das sie diese Nacht getragen hatte. Sie sah irgendwie leicht verzweifelt aus und etwas verlegen.

„Mogami-san, warum schläfst du nicht? Und warum hast du noch dein Kleid an?" Er selber hatte sich bequeme Kleidung übergeworfen.

Verlegen schaute sie auf den Boden.

„Gefällt dir das Kleid so sehr, dass du es nicht ausziehen willst?", sagte er mit einem neckenden Unterton.

Sie druckste herum und sah ihn dann mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Leise nuschelte sie: „... Ich krieg das Kleid nicht auf..." Errötend schaute sie auf den Boden.

_Muss sie mich so sehr auf die Probe stellen?!_ _Welcher Mann soll das denn aushalten? Ohne, dass was passiert...,_ dachte er verzweifelt.

„Hast du schon bei Momose-san nachgesehen, ob die schon schläft?", fragte er.

„Hm... nun... ja... die schlafen alle schon tief und fest... und ich hab mich nicht getraut, die alle zu wecken..."

„Das Personal?", brachte er nur heraus.

„Da steht nur noch dieser alte Hoteldirektor..."

Es wurde schlimmer und schlimmer.

_Irgendjemand muss es ja tun, _dachte er dann zwischen Vorfreude und Panik hin und hergerissen.

„Mogami-san, könnte ich dir vielleicht weiterhelfen?", fragte er zögernd.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortete sie: „Ähm... da keine weibliche Person mehr wach zu sein scheint..."

„Sollen wir dann kurz zu dir rüber gehen?", fragte er mit einem Schlucken.

Wieder druckste sie herum. „Das geht nicht...", murmelte sie langsam. „Da schläft doch Miss Menno..."

Allmählich fragte er sich, ob sie versuchte, ihn zu verführen... wenn dem so wäre, hätte sie es fast geschafft...

Er schluckte wieder und sagte dann: „Wir können auch kurz in mein Zimmer gehen..."

Nach einem kurzen peinlichen Schweigen gingen sie in sein Zimmer.

_Ein Kleid zu öffnen kann ja nicht so lange dauern,_ dachte Ren. Bald würde er es hinter sich haben.

Kyoko fühlte sich hitzig. _Ist es so warm in diesem Zimmer?!_

Ren begann zaghaft beim obersten Haken. Sie spürte, wie an der Stelle, wo seine Finger sie berührten, ihre Haut zu prickeln begann. Ihre Gedanken waren irgendwie blockiert.

Rens Gedanken begannen in Richtungen abzuschweifen, die ihm nicht ganz geheuer waren. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen.

Er machte sich an den zweiten Haken. Wie weich doch ihre Haut war! Er strich kurz darüber und öffnete dann schnell den Haken.

Obwohl er entschlossen war, die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen, konnte er nicht anders, als ihre zarte helle Haut zu betrachten. Ohne es selbst recht zu merken trat er näher an sie heran und nahm plötzlich ihren unglaublichen Duft wahr. Er fühlte sich benommen.

Durch das Gefühl seines warmen Atems in ihrem Nacken kehrten ihre etwas blockierten Gedanken teilweise zu ihr zurück und sie fragte sich, warum er stockte.

„Tsuruga-san?", flüsterte sie.

Ren schreckte auf. Woran hatte er gerade gedacht? Das war noch viel intensiver als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Bei seinen vorigen Liebschaften hatte er nie so intensiv empfunden.

Schnell öffnete er die Haken bis zur unteren Hälfte, dann wurde es wieder gefährlich.

Er holte tief Luft, trat dabei unwillkürlich weiter an sie heran und atmete scharf aus, während er schnell die letzten Haken überwand.

Kyoko bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper als sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte und seine Hände, die sich immer weiter vorarbeiteten. Irgendwie schien es in diesem Zimmer immer heißer zu werden! War die Klimaanlage kaputt?! Hoffentlich war das hier schnell vorbei, damit sie in ihr wohltemperiertes Zimmer zurückkehren konnte.

Ren war erstarrt. Er hatte soeben den letzten Haken geöffnet und sah Dinge, die er normalerweise niemals hätte sehen dürfen. Ein hellgrünes Höschen mit weißem Spitzenbesatz (_Warum trägt sie bloß sowas? Wegen ihrem Prinzessinnenfimmel?!) _blitzte ihm entgegen.

Nun bekam er wirklich Platzprobleme in seiner Hose! Er trat schnell zurück damit Kyoko nichts bemerkte. Hoffentlich würde sie sich jetzt nicht umdrehen.

Aber das brauchte er nicht zu befürchten, denn sie stand nach wie vor wie erstarrt. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. _Was ist nur mit mir los?_, dachte sie.

Ren schluckte und versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen. „Kriegst du den Knoten selber auf?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern hob die Arme, um den Knoten zu lösen. Nach einigen Augenblicken musste sie aber feststellen, dass ihr das nicht gelang.

Sie sagte mit schüchterner Stimme: „Ähm... könnten Sie eventuell...?"

Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage zu antworten, aber machte sich an den Knoten. _Womit habe ich das verdient?!, _dachte er gequält.

Der Knoten war wirklich erstaunlich fest, sodass er nicht wusste, wie er ihn auf die Schnelle aufkriegen sollte.

„Tsuruga-san, was ist?"

„Der Knoten ist wirklich stramm... ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich den jetzt aufbekommen soll..."

Er wusste nicht weiter. Es war nicht so, dass ihm nichts einfiel, aber diese Möglichkeit würde er wirklich gerne vermeiden...

Er fummelte noch etwas am Knoten herum, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich doch noch lösen, was er aber nicht tat, und dachte dann verzweifelt: _Mir bleibt wohl nichts erspart._

„Ich wüsste da schon einen Weg, aber...", zögerte er.

„Aber was, Tsuruga-san?"

„Ich könnte versuchen, ihn mit den Zähnen zu öffnen..."

Kyoko schluckte. _Ich muss ja irgendwann aus diesem Kleid raus und dann hab ich es hinter mir... _Dann nickte sie.

Ren beugte sich vor zu ihrem Nacken. Langsam begann er den Knoten mit den Zähnen zu öffnen.

Kyoko erschreckte sich, als plötzlich Tsuruga-sans Lippen ihren Nacken streiften. Kurz darauf fielen die Träger über ihre Schultern nach vorne. Reflexartig hielt sie sich die Arme vor die Brust, damit das Kleid nicht hinunterrutschte. Sie schaffte es nicht, sich zu rühren.

Rens Selbstbeherrschung war jetzt völlig am Ende. Er musste sie berühren. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und fuhr dann mit einer Hand ihre Wirbelsäule nach.

Kyoko lief einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper. Sie atmete scharf ein und dachte: _Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen... aber ich kann mich nicht rühren..._

Ren beugte sich erneut zu ihrem Nacken runter und legte nun die Lippen auf die weiche Haut. Langsam küsste er sich seinen Weg vom Nacken zu ihren Schultern hinunter. _Was tue ich hier? Eigentlich darf ich das nicht, aber warum flüchtet sie nicht?_

_Was macht Tsuruga-san da? Das fühlt sich ja schon sehr angenehm an... nein, nein! So darfst du nicht denken! Du solltest dich schnell bedanken und dann gehen! _Aber ihr Körper gehorchte nicht.

Ren fuhr nun mit den Händen ihre Oberarme hinunter, schlichen sich unter den Stoff des Kleides und er strich über Hüften und Bauch. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und zog sie dann plötzlich fest an sich.

Das war zu viel... Die Berührung und der Druck, als er sich an sich zog, brachten ihn zum äußersten. Er kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen.

„Ah...!"

Trotzdem machte er weiter. Er war noch lange nicht zufrieden, es konnte seine Lust nach ihr nicht stillen.

Kyokos Gedanken hatten sich nun völlig verabschiedet. Sie konnte nicht umhin die Berührungen einfach zu genießen.

Er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Bauch, legte sie auf ihre Handgelenke und löste sie von ihrem Körper. Mit einem Rutsch war das Kleid bis auf die Hüfte hinuntergeglitten.

Er ließ ihre Hände los und legte seine dann wieder auf ihren Bauch nur um sich nach oben vorzuarbeiten.

Er berührte ihre Brüste und begann sie zu massieren. Sie waren unglaublich weich und zart...

Eine Hand blieb, wo sie war, während die andere den Rückweg antrat, um sich der nächsten gefährlichen Zone zu nähern. Er ließ seine Hand vorsichtig unter den Stoff ihres Kleides wandern, welches dabei gänzlich auf den Boden hinunterrutschte. Dann legte er sie zwischen ihre Beine.

Diese Berührung ließ Kyoko ein Stück weit bewusst werden, was hier gerade passierte.

„Tsu... ruga... san...?", fragte sie halb stöhnend.

Eigentlich sollte es ihn alarmieren, aber wenn sie in so einem Ton fragte konnte er nicht umhin, sich noch weiter angespornt zu fühlen.

„Naaa? Was ist?", fragte er neckend mit säuselnder Stimme. Es war eigentlich gemein, sie in dieser Situation noch zu necken, aber es war reizvoll!

„Was... aaahh... ma-... machen... Sie?", stöhnte sie wieder auf.

„Wieso? Was mache ich denn?", fragte er mit absichtlich unschuldiger Stimme und ließ die Hand nun unter ihren letzten Rest Stoff wandern.

„Aaaahhh!" Irgendwie konnte sie sich gerade zwischen Peinlichkeit und Genuss entscheiden. Wie waren sie überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen?! Musste er sie sogar jetzt noch aufziehen?!

Mit der Hand, die bisher auf ihrer Brust geruht hatte, umfasste er nun ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, während er sich mit dem Kopf zu ihr runterbeugte und sie dann zärtlich küsste. Ren wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und gab ihr keine Chance Widerstände aufzubauen.

Unter Aufbringung aller Kräfte löste er sich wieder von ihr und sagte: „Na? Willst du den Kuss nicht erwidern?" Der Ton war wieder neckend. Er sah sie mit seinem Eroberer-der-Nacht-Blick an und gab ihr somit keine Chance sich zu wehren.

„Ehh..."

„Mach einfach das, was ich tue. Beweg die Lippen, benutz die Zunge.", sagte er in einem belehrenden Tonfall.

Er beugte sich wieder vor um sie zu küssen und ermunterte sie während dieses Kusses dazu, mitzumachen. Schließlich erwiderte sie den Kuss und er stöhnte auf. Er löste den Kuss, zog sich schnell das T-Shirt über den Kopf und drehte sie dann zu sich um, um sie wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Also dann?", fragte er schließlich, fasste sie blitzschnell an der Schulter, drückte sie nach hinten, wobei er gleichzeitig mit dem anderen Arm ihre Beine einknicken ließ. Sie fiel, stieß ein spitzes „Kyah!" aus und wurde sicher gefangen. Er trug sie zum Bett und legte sie auf die weiche Matratze.

Er war einen Augenblick lang von ihrem Anblick in seinem Bett so fasziniert, dass er sie einfach nur ansehen konnte. Und auch Kyoko konnte nicht umhin als den wohlgeformten Oberkörper von Tsuruga-san zu betrachten.

Dann löste er den Knopf seiner Hose und ließ diese zu Boden gleiten. Dabei bemerkte er Kyokos Blick und sagte schelmisch: „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Sie errötete noch mehr als ohnehin schon und wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben ihre Unterschenkel und zog dann langsam den Slip über ihre Beine. Dann stand er auf, ging um das Bett herum, zog sich dabei die Boxershorts aus und legte sich dann neben sie.

Er begann, sie am ganzen Körper zu küssen und merkte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bei ihr bildete. Währenddessen ließ er eine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine wandern und begann, sie dort vorsichtig zu stimulieren. Bei ihrem darauffolgenden Stöhnen wurde er wieder hart...

„Und? Ist das gut?", fragte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

_So peinlich... muss er mich fragen?... Er will mich nur wieder ärgern! Sogar jetzt!_, dachte sie und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie sie so beschämt vor ihm lag, musste er ihren Anblick einfach süß finden.

Ren stütze sich ab und veränderte seine Position so, dass er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. Er löste ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht, küsste sie, nahm sie in die Arme und sagte:

„Das ist doch wirklich schön... oder würdest du mich sonst lassen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Tsuruga-san... müssen Sie immer so peinliche Sachen sagen?", fragte sie außer Atem.

„Mhmm-Mhmm.", nickte er, küsste sie wieder und legte sich vorsichtig auf sie.

Dann drang er langsam in sie ein und begann vorsichtig zu stoßen.

...

...

...

„Ahhh! Mhmmm!", stöhnte er während er kam.

Keuchend legte er sich neben sie auf den Rücken und atmete tief durch. Einen Moment später drehte er sich zu ihr und sah, wie sie schon am wegdämmern war. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend zog er ihr den Slip wieder an und holte sich selber eine neue Boxershorts, welche er sich überzog. Er legte sich wieder neben sie, nahm sie in den Arm und schlief ebenfalls ein.

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Murrend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite.

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Müde öffnete er ein Auge und blickte auf die Uhr.

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Nach einigen Sekunden realisierte er, dass es sich um das Hoteltelefon handelte. Er griff nach dem Hörer und murmelte verschlafen: „Ja?..."

„Ren? Ich bins, Yashiro."

„Mhmm... ja... morgen."

„Morgen ist gut, wir haben fast Mittag! Wieso hast du dein Handy ausgeschaltet?!"

„...vergessen nach der Party wieder an zu machen...", nuschelte er.

„Du klingst total verschlafen, sag nicht, ich habe dich gerade geweckt! Das passiert dir doch sonst nicht!"

„Du hast mich geweckt... Ist es was Wichtiges?", murrte Ren.

„Naja, dein Jobgespräch hat sich von vier Uhr auf fünf Uhr verschoben. Ich hab ja nicht geahnt, dass du noch schläfst, sonst hätte ich später angerufen."

Von dem Telefongespräch wachte Kyoko neben ihm langsam auf.

„Tsuruga-san...", sagte sie verschlafen. „Wasn los?"

Ren guckte erschrocken und bedeutete ihr, bloß nichts weiteres zu sagen. Aber es war zu spät. Aus dem Hörer ertönte die teils ungläubige, teils amüsierte Stimme Yashiros.

„War das etwas gerade Kyoko? Ist ja interessant!"

„Aber nein, wie kommst du denn dadrauf?!", sagte er viel zu schnell.

Von Yashiro kam nur ein Lachen und er verabschiedete sich. Ren dachte: _Verdammt! Muss ausgerechnet ER das erfahren?! Das wird er mir noch ewig vorhalten!_

Kyoko blickte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihn stark an dem aus ihrer persönlichen Schauspielimprovisation bei ihm zu Hause erinnerte. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie damals sagte: „Sensei, Sie wollte mich nur aufziehen.". Bei diesem Gedanken musste er kichern. Im selben Tonfall sagte sie nun:

„Tsuruga-san, Sie haben eine Jungfrau verführt! Wie konnten Sie nur?!"

„Was beschwerst du dich denn? Es hat dir doch gefallen."

Sie wurde rot und wechselte das Thema, indem sie nach der Uhrzeit fragte.

„Es ist jetzt halb 12."

„Ehhh?! So spät schon?! Wie soll ich denn jetzt unbemerkt in mein Zimmer kommen?!"

„Hast du deine Sachen ausgepackt?", fragte er.

„Ehh? Nein, ich hab sie in der Tasche stehen lassen. Wir wollten ja nur eine Nacht hier bleiben.", antwortete sie.

„Dann kann ich doch die Tasche holen."_ Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich das ihrer Freundin erklären soll, aber besser, als wenn sie rübergeht..._

Er stand auf, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer.


End file.
